(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eye structure for toys, stationery or ornaments, and more particularly, to a moving eye structure capable of opening and closing the eyelid thereof when being erected or lain down, thereby bringing vividness as the main characteristic of the invention.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In prior toys (dolls, for instance), stationery or ornaments, animal eyes are frequently used as a part of the designs thereof, and such eye structure is generally a spherical structure made of color glass or plastic.
The eye structure serves as a motionless decoration that is in fact a schematic design lacking not only appeal but also innovation, and hardly gains consumers"" favors in purchasing as a result. There is another type of eye structure commonly used in dolls; a piece of weight is provided at the bottom of the eyelid thereof, so that the eyelid drops due to the weight provided when the doll is lain down. Although the structure above capable of closing appears to be more lively than the former, the facade of the eye structure is yet flawed for that it perpetually remains still. In addition, the human eye structure is unsuitable for animals, thus adding another shortcoming to the overall.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a moving eye structure to overcome the above shortcomings namely being dull and unattractive in appearance as well as being indelicate. The moving eye structure in accordance with the invention has a mobile cover as a mobile eyelid and an eyeball body for rotating around such that the eye structure strikes as artistic as a whole.
The invention comprises: a semi-spherical outer shell provided with an axis opening at the two terminals of the diameter at the opening thereof, respectively, a screw pillar at the center of the reverse side thereof for screwing or fixing onto a toy, and an insertion hole at the center of the interior thereof; a mobile cover in the shape of an appropriate arcuated body provided with a protruding tail axis at the two terminals thereof, respectively, an arcuated weight connected between the two tail axes that are fitted into the axis openings of the outer shell such that the mobile cover is situated at the inner side of the outer shell, and the weight is also hung and disposed at the interior of the outer shell due to center of gravity; an eyeball body provided with an insertion pole at the reverse side thereof for inserting and fitting the insertion pole into the insertion hole of the outer shell for further fastening; an eyelid cover in shape of an arcuated piece for covering the bottom front of the outer shell and disposed with a tail opening at the two terminals thereof, respectively, for interlocking with the tail axes at the mobile cover to achieve a complete eye structure.